


A crazy 24 hours

by Beanz



Series: A Crazy 24 Hours [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Lukanette, adrian salt, ml class salt, sabine cheng bashing, tom dupain bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: After running into Adrien in the morning followed by defeating Hawkmoth in the afternoon, Marinette remembers the good times with Luka.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Crazy 24 Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766092
Comments: 40
Kudos: 544





	A crazy 24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of ML Salt and Lukanette stories lately and this one came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone all day. Went from 600 words to 2000 because the voices wouldn't be quiet.
> 
> I’ve changed ages and legal requirements to fit the plot in my head.

“What did you just say to me?”

Adrien huffed. “I said, are you sure you aren’t just telling me to move on so that I can move on to you? Alya told me about your crush on me. Maybe that’s why you’re telling me to move on,” he said, crossing his arms.

Marinette blinked before giving Adrien the coldest glare she could. She didn’t have to think too hard to know this latest lie was either Alya or Lila’s doing, probably both. They most likely told him that they’d overheard Marinette saying how he should move on from his crush.

“First of all, Adrien, my crush on you ended a long time ago, around the time you showed me you were an enabler and a spineless coward. And with the crap you just spouted you proved just how big of a bullet I dodged.”

Adrien opened his mouth, but Marinette continued talking, not giving him the chance to interrupt.

“Second of all, if you’ve been telling her you love her and she’s not reciprocating, going so far as to tell you she’s not interested and you’re not taking the hint then you’re harassing her.”

“I’m not harassing her!” he exclaimed.

Marinette snorted in disbelief, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. “What would you call it then?”

Adrien took a step closer, his hands now fisted at his side. “You wouldn’t understand! She and I are soulmates, she’s just being stubborn!”

Suddenly Marinette knew that nothing she said as Marinette or Ladybug would get through to Adrien.

“You’re delusional,” she said, and it only seemed to enrage Adrien further.

“What kind of friend are you?!” he exclaimed.

“Not yours, and I haven’t been for over a year.”

Adrien seemed genuinely taken aback at her response. “W-What?”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her. “You stood by as I was bullied, expelled, ostracized by the entire class all thanks to Lila’s lies and you thought that I would still consider you a friend? You’re the doormat here, Adrien, not me. I moved on a long time ago.”

With that she walked around him and after a few steps she paused and glanced over her shoulder. “I would have thought that was obvious considering I’m now married.”

Leaving him standing there mouth open in shock she continued her way home. She’d gone to the shops to buy a few essentials for home when she’d run into Adrien in the park.

She had barely made it home before an akuma alert went off and she was transforming and rushing back out the door. Now hours later she was sitting on the couch, exhausted but back at home not only with the Cat Miraculous, but the Butterfly and Peacock as well.

“Mari?”

Marinette turned, and smiled up at Luka as he came to sit next to her, wrapping arms around her.

“A part of me can’t believe it’s finally over, you know?” She asked him quietly, returning his hug and resting against him while watching as Tikki, Plagg and Sass cuddled around Nooroo and Duusu on the table in front of them.

“Me neither. It’s been a crazy day.”

Luka leaned back to look down at Marinette when she snorted. “Stating the obvious, huh?” he asked, smiling when Marinette started giggling.

“Sort of. With everything happening so quickly I never got the chance to tell you before the battle.”

As she told him about her run in with Adrien and the revelation that happened he went through a range of emotions, finally settling on disbelief.

“So let me get this straight, he basically accused you of trying to manipulate him into being with you?”

“Yup.”

“Did he miss the part where we’re married?” Luka asked, exasperation clear in his tone making Marinette giggle again.

After Lila got Marinette expelled, Marinette’s relationship with her parents took a downward spiral. She tried to find another school but her parents just sent her back to Collège Françoise Dupont after Lila ‘confessed’ to her illness. When she wasn’t in school or doing homework they constantly made her work in the bakery, not allowing her to work on her designs or doing anything that brought her joy.

It was on the last day of school before the holidays that Marinette finally had enough. After a morning of bullying and harassment from her classmates she disappeared at lunch time, leaving only a note for her parents for when they went looking for her.

During the holidays she stayed with Master Fu, learning about being the Guardian until he was finally ready to make Marinette the Guardian. He’d left her his house and moved out to the country to live out his life with Marianne, minus the memories he’d lost during the transfer.

Marinette had applied and received a scholarship to a top art and design school, thanks to her portfolio of work and written recommendations from Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.

Marinette turned to look at their wedding picture and smiled thinking back to that day only four months ago.

\--Flashback—

Marinette had been staying with Master Fu for two weeks already, training to take over the role of Guardian of the Miraculous. It had been a week since Luka had visited and between Marinette and Master Fu they’d told him everything. He’d taken it surprisingly well that his girlfriend was Ladybug and future Guardian.

Today Luka was bringing Juleka and Jagged was coming with Penny and Clara. She wasn’t going to tell them about the Miraculous but she needed to tell them what had been happening at school and with her parents. She was hoping they’d be able to provide some advice.

“There’s my favourite niece!”

Marinette had just enough time to turn around before Jagged pulled her into a hug which she eagerly returned. She’d been so lost in the clouds that she’d missed everyone arriving. After greeting everyone she was soon sitting between Luka and Master Fu with a cup of tea in her hands.

Taking a deep breath she looked at everyone, noting the love and concern on their faces as they stared back.

“What’s going on Mari?” Jagged asked quietly.

Sighing she put her tea on the table and took Luka’s offered hand, taking comfort in him being at her side.

“I need your help, but before you agree I need to tell you what’s been happening at school and at home. If after you hear everything you don’t want to help that’s completely fine, I just ask that you don’t tell my parents where I am.”

Jagged exchanged a glance with Penny, but focused back on Marinette and waited for her to talk.

And talk she did. She told them everything that had been happening at school and at home. By the time she was done she was worn out and everyone aside from Master Fu and Luka, who had both already knew, looked livid.

“What can we do to help, Mari?” Penny asked.

Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes in relief and gave a small smile. “I need to know if there’s a way I can become emancipated quickly. I’m planning on apply for a scholarship for school, I refuse to go back to Françoise Dupont. I have my savings and my commissions to bring money in, I just need a way to stop my parents from being able to drag me back to that toxic environment.”

After fifteen minutes of ideas being offered and discarded, Juleka’s suggestion stopped all conversation.

“You two could always elope, it’d get Mari away from her parents and allow her to do what she wanted and I’d get a kick-ass sister-in-law,” Juleka said from her spot on the couch, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Before Marinette or Luka could respond, Jagged jumped to his feet and raced to Marinette, grabbing both of her hands in his and pulling her up to stand in front of him. “Can I walk you down the aisle? Please?” he asked, a massive grin on his face.

With Marinette’s brain-to-mouth filter currently out of commission the response that came out of her mouth was, “Pretty sure that’s part of a wedding not an elopement.”

Before anyone could recover, Luka had swept in and rushed Marinette into her bedroom where they spent almost an hour talking. They talked about what they saw in their future, what they wanted to do, how many kids each of them wanted, how they felt about the idea and each other. It didn’t take them long to realise they’d both imagined marrying the other, they just hadn’t planned on it being so soon.

When they finally joined the others Marinette asked, “Does this coming Saturday work for everyone?”

With it being Sunday, that left them with five days to organise everything. The week sped past but Marinette had just enough time to make a pale pink dress with a sweetheart neckline that was fitting around her torso and flared out from her hips to her knees.

Jagged had dragged Luka ring shopping in full incognito mode. He’d insisted on buying the rings as the ‘bride’s uncle’ and nothing Luka or Marinette could say would change his mind.

By the time Saturday arrived, the elopement had turned into a small wedding. A private venue was arranged with Master Fu in the role of celebrant. They’d sat the others down the night before and told them about the Miraculous after Master Fu found a way for Wayzz and Tikki to combine their powers and stop the information from being revealed to anyone, protecting not only the secret but the people as well. This allowed the kwami’s to be part of the ceremony.

Jagged and Penny had walked her down the aisle with Tikki snuggled in between the flowers in her hands.  
Clara had been her bridesmaid, Fang had been ring bearer and Juleka was Luka’s ‘best woman’ with Sass as his ‘best kwami.’

The ceremony was lovely and the vow’s they’d written made everyone cry, including each other.

After the certificate was signed and witnessed and the photos taken, they’d gone back to Master Fu’s for food and celebrations.

\--Flashback End--

“So what do we do now?” Luka asked.

“Now that Gabriel and Nathalie are in jail we won’t have to worry about rushing back to Paris if an akuma attacks while we’re on tour with Jagged and Clara.”

“What about Adrien?” Luka asked quietly.

Marinette shrugged. “As Adrien he’s got Nino and his other friends. Yes, I feel sorry for him but as I said to him this morning, we’re no longer friends. It’s up to his friends to be there for him.”

“And Chat Noir?”

Marinette sighed and glanced at Plagg to see him sleeping and purring. “Chat Noir stopped being my partner when he started to throw tantrums about me not returning his feelings and not showing up for battles. The last time he showed up prior to today was six months ago. I won’t go to him as Marinette and I certainly won’t go as Ladybug. I think if I did he’d try to confess again and rejecting him again now would just be rubbing salt into an open wound.”

“Okay. How about we move the kwami’s to the kwami bed and then we go to bed as well? It’s been a long day and I’m sure Jagged will be here as soon as he can in the morning to make sure we’re okay.”

Marinette giggled and nodded. Between the two of them they moved the kwami’s without waking them and shut the house before heading to bed.

Wrapped in Luka’s arms in their bed Marinette felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Who knows what the future would hold but her best friend was her husband, the kwami’s were all together and finally safe and Hawkmoth was finally defeated.

_What a crazy twenty-four hours._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :-)  
> If anyone wants to see reactions to the wedding, her parents or anything else let me know and I'll see what I can do :-)


End file.
